creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Elf Queen
Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the File:Double Take's seal.jpg page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Failure to abide by them may result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! EmpyrealInvective (talk) 06:17, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:13, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 07:20, June 22, 2015 (UTC) Deletion Appeal If you want, link the stories to my talk page you put on the deletion appeal using http://www.pastebin.com and I'll review them, to see if you can bring them up to QS. Inside there is thunder in your heart 05:29, July 9, 2015 (UTC) Your stories Ctrl+f will help you find certain sections automatically. Time to Play Wording issue: "The screamed in pain", redundant wording: "which only made the blood which", "I showed myself once again put of..." Capitalization issue: "But It (it) is always", "Did you hear that? The (the)" same issue in the next sentence. Punctuation issue: ellipses (...) should be three periods. Periods missing after "It's time to play", "One male(,) one female(.), "Oh(,) it'll be so much fun, I can tell(.)", "The front door slowly opened(,) letting", "the girl asked in response(.) he (He) nodded.", "They seemed just a bit put off by my voice and how I slammed the door(,) but when I appeared I swore a shiver went down their spines.", "They began to explore(,) slowly moving away from each other.", "She, of course turned, trying..." Spacing issues: two speakers should never be in the same paragraph. Spelling issue: "Dam (Damn) it!" The storyline is a bit vague and underdeveloped, I had no idea what was going on, and why all that was happening. It seems like a bunch of random events that explain how villainous the narrator is. Developing a setting and characters would help. Why is the narrator so terrible to seemingly innocent people? Double Take Punctuation issues: "But as everyone knows(,) it doesn't...", "it seeks out his next victim(,) generally(comma not needed)", "bring him justice(,) seeing", "a small well(-)kept wooden cabin", "brought down (a) heavy knife they (plural word issue, "they held in their hands", or "he held in its hand") held in its hand", "dying screams woke his father(,) who then", "two were dead(,) it left(,) leaving", "fall apart(,) leaving", "Having been alone for centuries(,) Double Take(,)", "revealed to the boy what it truly looks like(,) unfortunately(,) as" Wording issues: "have survived have", The next sentence says "have survived" also, which seems repetitive. "through the many years that Double Take has been in a way alive." Incomplete sentence: "The person crept as a black figure inside of the dark house." Capitalization issue: "the (The) heavy breathing soon halted(,) seeing", ""what you have done.(should be a comma)" The (the) killer. The same issue is present in following sentences. Spelling issue: "wound fell upon the child who's (whose)..." There's wording/punctuation issues all over this, It's hard to read because of it. Give this a good proofread, fix the errors above, and link it to me again. Then I'll look it over and help you with the storyline, if you want. Inside there is thunder in your heart 01:02, July 10, 2015 (UTC) Story deletion Your story has been deleted because it doesn't meet the wiki's quality standards. If you feel that it did meet the standards, please state your case on Deletion Appeal. Make sure you follow the instructions to the letter there, or your appeal will be automatically denied. DO NOT ATTEMPT TO REUPLOAD YOUR PASTA. If you upload it again, you'll receive a 1-day ban from editing, as per the rules. Read the Deletion FAQ for details on the 'what' and 'why' of the deletions we make. Read this guide and these blog posts for further details on how you can improve your story/stories to make them meet our quality standards. For additional help, submit your story to the Writer's Workshop for feedback. | creepypasta.wikia.com | I'm the man who's gonna burn your house down! With the lemons! | [[User:Underscorre|'Under']][[User talk:Underscorre|'Scorre']] }} 06:23, July 13, 2015 (UTC)